


A Good Time

by De Orakle (Delphi)



Category: The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Backstory, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Sex Club, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-09
Updated: 1999-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/De%20Orakle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The "good time" that led Rick to a Cairo death sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Time

Ever since we were young, even before Mother and Father's deaths, our roles in life were set for us. Evie was the pride of the family, inheritor of our parents' adventurous spirit and passion for all things old and dusty. I was the brat, the layabout, and my only interest in crumbly old artefacts is how much money they can bring in. She is the mirror image of Mother, with her dark, exotic beauty, whereas like father, my looks are solidly British. Enough said. She's the librarian, I'm the thief—and a jolly good one at that.

Then Evie had to go and break out of her cultivated persona by becoming a thief herself. Worse, she stole from me, her own dear brother who has never done anything but act in her best interest! If it were gold or some ancient icon, I could easily forgive her, but what she stole was something far more precious to me. One Richard O'Connell.

I met him in a darling little back-alley brothel whose unpronounceable Arabic name loosely translated means "Boy House." It is always dangerous to frequent such a place, knowing that the militia could storm in and arrest you at any second, but I'd admittedly become a regular. Though it was nothing more than a dark hallway in the back of a bar, it seemed exotic in it's seedy little way. The bar and back rooms were filled with soft couches and beds along which reclined the local working boys: glorious young Arabs with their soft, dark, naked skin glistening in the flickering lamplight. Those large, black come-hither eyes and wonderfully flexible, strong bodies always kept me coming back for more.

It was a late Saturday night when I'd staggered into the bar, already half-drunk and randy as the blazes after a fortnight of abstinence. The place was crowded with men, some leering suggestively at the serving boys, grabbing whichever one caught their fancy, while others were glancing furtively around, nervous, practically getting off on the mere thought of being in an establishment like this.

That was when I saw him. He was sitting alone at the bar, perched on a stool facing the room. One arm was resting along the bar, while the other rested across his thighs, a murky glass of liquor in his hand. He surveyed the room with a lazy, slightly amused look on his face. A cool breath of fresh air among all these sweaty, hairy regulars, with his honeyed hair hanging in his big blue eyes. His white shirt was unbuttoned halfway down the chest with the sleeves rolled up, and though he was obviously not a native, his skin was tanned a luscious golden-brown.

I walked over to him, pulling up a stool and flashing him my best smile. He gave me a once over, nodded, and then turned back to whatever he had been looking at. I signaled to the bartender, Amir, for my usual bourbon. I quickly downed it for courage and tried again. "So...I've never seen you around here before."

He turned his head and was silent for a moment, appraising me. Then the corner of that beautiful mouth lifted slightly. "I'm just passing through on my way back from Thebes, looking for a good time."

He was a Yank, but that husky voice had already hooked me, so I decided not to hold it against him. I suppose I must have been staring at his lips a little too long, because he smirked again and said, "See something you like?"

The soft,seductive tones jumped straight from my ears to my groin, and my khakis were starting to feel terribly constricting. I must have replied with something semi-intelligent, because the next thing I knew he was up and striding towards the closest unoccupied room, which was marked with a black scarf. I simply stared for a moment at the most gorgeous ass I'd ever seen before my brain kicked in, whispering that I'd probably have a hell of a lot more fun if I were actually in the same room as the beautiful creature who was miraculously willing to sleep with me despite my awkward proposition.

The tiny back room was dark and dingy, lit a distorting orange by the dim lamp. It stank of stale sweat, semen, and chokingly sweet incense. Despite all this, it seemed like Eden to me when the stranger started briskly unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way. I latched the wooden door, and when I turned back, he was sitting on the bed in a pair of dusty grey undershorts.

"Well?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

I quickly stripped naked, tangling my pants around my ankles and almost falling on my ass. I stood uncomfortably in front of him, having never felt more pale or skinny. I fell back on some nervous bravado, suddenly feeling apprehensive with someone who didn't do this for a living. "So, now that you've seen me naked...I'm Jonathan."

He hesitated for a minute, probably trying to think of a suitable alias. It didn't really matter, I would have called him "Lord and Master" if he wanted me to.

"Call me Rick."

He reached out and hooked his arm around my waist and then, to my surprise, pressed his lips against mine. Kissing on the lips was the only thing that didn't go on in these rooms. Not that I was complaining. His lips were soft and sweet, with a hint of whisky. The tip of his tongue darted out and stroked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, and our tongues met once, twice, before he pulled back.

I used the opportunity to place a hand in the middle of that thick chest and push him back onto the stained mattress. He spread his legs wide for me to kneel between, and I could see quite an impressive erection tenting his shorts. I unfastened them and very slowly pulled them down. He lifted his hips to help me, and my cock jumped at the sight of him, jutting out from a thatch of wiry golden curls, bobbing gently. I felt myself get harder, if that was possible, and I remember having to tell myself over and over again to calm down before I made an idiot of myself.

Rick was still playing up the strong and silent part, but his breathing was starting to get a little heavier. I reached under him, squeezed, and then ducked my head and started to lick and tongue every inch of skin I could reach. I started out gently and then became more forceful as I revelled in the deep, musky taste of him. He began to moan a low, throaty moan, and squirmed in pleasure, shifting the straw-filled mattress. Moving my mouth to his tight, firm testicles, I clumsily bumped into them with my nose before taking them alternately into my mouth. I sucked gently, lapping them up and down with my tongue until he was covered in my saliva. I used it to wet my fingers as I delicately massaged the area between his arsehole and balls. He thrust his hips up, and I started kissing the crisp curls of his pubic hair, making sure to avoid contact with his cock. I wanted more than anything to prolong our tryst.

He grunted impatiently and, grabbing my head with his strong hands, made his difference of opinion known. I kissed and licked the large, pulsing phallus. It was so thick that I could take only the head and a few inches into my mouth before my jaw was stretched wide. His cock was leaking a steady stream of bittersweet pre-ejaculate into my mouth, and I was so turned on that I started to frot slowly against the scratchy mattress.

Suddenly, he tightened his grip on my head, stopping my ministrations. He placed his hands under my arms, dragging me up and flipping me over. My cock was now pressing into his warm hipbone, and I felt like I would absolutely burst.

I jumped when I felt something hot and wet slip into my ear. No one had ever done anything like that to me, and I couldn't believe that I was getting so incredibly turned on by such an unerotic area. He continued to tongue-fuck my ear as I bit and sucked at his neck, the soft flesh so sweet between my teeth.

We were both so hot that we couldn't keep our hips still, and I wrapped my thighs tightly around him, pinning us closer together. He must have reached over to the small bedside table and taken a handful of congealing oil from the bowl there, because when I bore down hard on him, the head of his cock pushed easily into my arsehole.

He started to thrust slowly in and out of me with a burning friction that only furthered my lust. I think I started babbling then, telling him to fuck me, please, Rick, fuck me hard, ram that sweet, hard cock all the way in—straight to my heart.

Rick began to move faster, thrusting his cock deeper and deeper. I loved it so much that I lifted my knees all the way up until they were pressed against my shoulders. I was opened wide for him, and we moved together in a frenzied rhythm. He reached down and gripped my cock hard and then started jerking rough and fast. I felt a hard, shattering orgasm building in my loins, and when I came, Rick ran his fingers through the smear of semen on my chest and licked it off. I had never seen anything so sexy in my life. He continued riding me hard until he stiffened, made a choking sound from deep in his chest, and came inside of me.

He sat back on his knees, the abrupt loss of him from my body causing me to wince. I lay back, watching the pretty blue stars circle around my head as I heard him gather his belongings. When he stopped sounding a million miles away, I lifted my head and saw him fully dressed, standing over the bed.

I tried to smile, "Don't I get a goodbye kiss?"

He smiled—not a smirk, but a rather sweet little-boy grin that made my heart leap into my throat. He kissed me softly, barely brushing his lips over mine, and then stood and let himself out.

I felt a little sad after he left, more empty than I usually did after a session with one of the employees here. I was, however, rather consoled by the ancient-looking puzzle box I had slipped out of his trouser pocket when he'd kissed me.

A loud crashing sound brought me out of my appraisal of my latest acquisition. Men were yelling, the boys were screaming, and it sounded as though a herd of stampeding elephants was tearing apart the bar. A raid. I hurriedly pulled on my clothes, backwards and inside out I later discovered, and thanked the good Lord that I was in a room with a window leading to the alleyway. As I slipped out, I heard a familiar voice ring out, in broken Arabic: "But I was just looking for a good time!"

I wasn't to see him again until months later in the hot, dusty yard of the prison where he was awaiting his execution. I knew, of course, that Evie would find a way to get him released if she thought that he knew how to find the city on the map I'd inadvertently stolen from him, encased in the puzzle box. I wasn't expecting him to hit me. Or kiss my sister. I wasn't expecting her to fall in love with him.

Still, I will get him back. As much as my sister is going against the rules, some things will always be true. I'm the thief of the family, and that means I have a light touch and nimble fingers. And what man can resist that?


End file.
